Best left forgotten
by Luna blue of zintowa
Summary: When wally has a bad day and decides that he should miss training, he regrets it immediately the day after. Will he be able to stand having his memories shown or is it just to much? WARNING: CONTAINS ABUSE.
1. A bad day

Wally was not happy. His day had gone bad to worse as the bullies had stolen his lunch money and homework. The homework is what most people worried about but for wally, it was his money. Being a speedster means height metabolism what then means you need a lot of food. So of course it led to him having to unwilling start eating at himself what led to a big drama at his house with uncle Barry and aunt Iris stating he needed to eat or he'll starve. They didn't even get to hear about the bullies as he didn't have a chance to speak, not even in super speed. It also meant that if he does it again he will have to carry an IV around with him in school what leads to 'hit me target of the century!

Things were the same at training. It turned out that uncle Barry went to uncontrollable mother-hen-mode and made wally take an IV with him for training and tomorrow at school. At least he could sit out and watch in the end as the training exercise was too dangerous for an IV to be caught. Black canary wasn't happy either as Barry managed to make her promise not to let himself do anything other than eat. So unfair!

 **Next day**

Today was also terrible. At least he got to eat but people kept pulling at his IV so he had to hide in the most unimaginable places. Uncle Barry would have to pay for this. He got a free lift home though as aunt Iris thought he had suffered enough embarrassment from having to carry the IV around school so never mind what going home would be like. It apparently had nothing to do what so ever that uncle Barry was on a mission. Well that's what she said. Because I had such a hard time at school I just wanted to sleep so I took a stock pile of food and went to my room, not forgetting my phone to text Rob that I wasn't doing training that day.

Turns out I should of.


	2. Why me?

I can not believe it! I miss one training day and I ruin my entire life! My carefully built up image to fool people that I had an amazing childhood just got destroyed. Here's how.

i'm finally allowed back at training so I race to the zeta beam. Training might be boring but it isn't as boring as having to stay in under mother-hen uncle Barry.

When I get there I'm way too early but everyone is already here. "Hey, what's up kf!" Rob said. " nothing apart from a mother-hen uncle Barry." I say in return, giving a fist bump to by best mate."dude! That is so no fun" Rob replies. Looks like nothing changed. "Can't wait till training." I explain, the rest of the team apart from Robin stare at me in shock."is your uncle really that bad?" Artemis questions. 'Yep. His uncle is so bad that last year he had a day off for having a paper cut" rob says, grinning evilly. "Not true dude but I bet he would if aunt I wasn't there!" I reply, trying to sustain a good image. "Well I hope you aren't in for much as we aren't doing a fight today but we're going into a randomly selected mind today,apart from robin's as we would like to live" said a voice from behind us. We turn around and see black canary grinning next to red tornado."we chose yesterday for who will have their mind searched, you weren't here yesterday so we chose you,baywatch. Not that you'll have anything to worry about, probably got nothing in there." She grins and I feel the colour drain from my face." Wait,what?" I question. This is so not good. "Kid flash, are you all right?" Kladur asked. "Um are mentors be here to bare witness of the training?" I try and change the subject slightly but I know it didn't fully work."just the mentors and the founders. Why?" Black canary replies. I can't help but feel a slight amount of relief. If uncle Barry's coming, he can explain to black Canary why this isn't a good ide-oh for the love of! Uncle Barry didn't know! I was already with aunt Iris when he came and she never told him why I was there! Brilliant. My cover is ruined!

The zeta beam announced the arrival of:batman, surprisingly superman, flash, hawgirl, both green lanterns, Martian manhunter, Wonder Woman, green arrow,aquaman and red arrow! "I thought it was just mentors and leaguers coming?" I question a bit to loudly."well technically, I'm part of the group so I'm allowed." Replies Roy, rather to angry for my liking. I take a step back.

" So how are we doing this exactly?" I ask, changing the subject again, this time, it works. "You are going to be unconscious, kid flash, and everyone will watch from a T.V. Screen. Is there anything you want to warn us about?" Red tornado questioned. Dam it! I thought I fooled everyone! "Warn us of his childhood? Ha! Don't make me laugh!" Artemis said, rather enjoying the flash found it funny until I shoot him a worried look. "Um, kid flash can I talk to you outside please?" Flash said. To most it was a merged question but to me p, normal speed command. "Um, sure" I reply in a equally quick tone, getting puzzled looks as I left the room.

"what's wrong wally?" Said flash. "Nothing I just don't want to do this" I reply, biting my lip. " oh you'll be fine. It's not like you have anything to hid, your an open book." "Famous last words" I say under by breath. " what was that?" "Um. Nothing. Just don't be angry when you find out where I hid you toothbrush last year." "Okay" flash said, giving a genuine worried look." You didn't use it afterwards, did you?" "Yes why" I can't help but laugh. "Okay. Let's just say uncle Hal will have something to laugh about." I say in between laughs. Flash can't help but look worried now. Superman and superboy must of said something about the conversation as Hal was looking evil at me. I had to smile at this and he winked at me.

"so let's begin!" Black canary announces.


	3. Too late

I sit down on the couch whilst overs go to the nearest T.V. Screen. It was now apparently being screened to the whole mountain and watchtower. Just my luck! Turns out everyone was informed apart from aunt Iris. They were going to get a shock and half when they see what my past was like.

As I laid back on the couch, I scan for exits that I would be able to run to when the exercise will be over. Looks like the only way out would be through to the bedrooms. Luckily, behind my wardrobe is my zombie invasion containment plan. Obviously, I take off all electronic devices and dump them in the kitchen, they porbably now be searched though but there is nothing to hide, after all I'm not dumb enough for my location to be tracked to the room.

"okay wally, you will be able to see the memories as well. They'll be in chronological order and you won't be able to stop or edit anything. Are you still okay to do this?" Black canary questioned. " do I have a choice?" I ask, already knowing the answer. "No" she replied. "Then I feel peachy" I reply sarcastically. " wait. You feel peachy?" Uncle Barry says to himself. As I feel the darkness overcoming my eyesight, the last thing I hear is uncle Barry shouting to stop, but by then, it's too late.


	4. How it starts

As I slip into unconsciousness, I see the first memory begin to play. I'm relieved we might be here a while when I see it.

im sitting in a room with a little police car, nothing much. My mum is sat in her chair watching the news as well as smiling at me.

that would of been normal family life of any other person, I'm not a normal person. My mum's smile is clear as day to be fake but little me doesn't seem to relise this. I'm smiling back at her, showing her the police car, what she has no interest in, when the door slams open. My dad is there with a big grin on his face. It was heart wrenching to see my mum smile at him, a real smile, of relief. " oh Rudy I missed you so! Let's go out. Tonight, just us two!" My mum says, clearly knowing the answer by the way she starts to go towards the stairs."of course,darling Mary, your wish is of course, my command" he says, beaming. As the two go upstairs, i'm seen completely ignored, still fascinated by the the little car.

when Mary and Rudy come back down the stairs they look at the me from the memories. " what shall we do with it" Mary replies, looking at me with a look of disgust. " I can't get a sitter now and I'm certainly not taking it with me." "I don't kno-oh how about the the cellar, keep him distracted when I grab him." Rudy replies, happy about the idea. As Mary goes in front of me, I do all I can to not cry, this was when it started.

when Rudy picks me up, you can see belt marks, bruises and hide marks dotted across my skin. My ribs are too obvious to be healthy. The memory me gasps in shock as he's dropped down the stairs, literally. Before the memory goes black from me losing consciousness you can hear one last thing "clean up that blood, you creature, and don't make any noise, you don't want to be taken from us, do you?" And then it goes all black.


	5. Understatement

It was an understatement to say that Barry was less than pleased about the first memory. "Can't you turn it off! If this Is what he had to go through as a child then he is going very stressful for him to have to relive this and have everyone he knows and doesn't know who is a superhero know about his past life, you realise he hates pitiful looks, don't you!" Barry screamed, but they all know the machine wouldn't turn off until every memory was played through. The majority of the teams were understandably terrified of this new side to their beloved flash, famous for keeping his cool on the most stressful missions. Batman was shocked to what he had seen but only robin had noticed this, being his partner he had learnt all of his teachers moves and what he did to show emotional distress. "He said he was peachy! Why didn't I see the sign that he quite definitely did not want to do it, even if it meant having to knock someone out to get out of it, even batman!" This earned a quick glare from batman, not liking being misjudged to easily being taken out by a fifteen year old speedster. "Oh god! Iris is going to kill me! I may not of known this would happen but I never told about the exercise!" Batman rolled his eyes, undertectablly from under his mask and if it were possible, probably laughed like the joker or even worse on the inside, knowing what painful tortures Barry would probably go through and complain about all the week he made it back from medical whist Bruce would mentally note down all the ideas as a future torture reference.


End file.
